Shine After Rain
by Pinky Rain
Summary: Aku tau hidupku tidak akan mudah. Karena itu, aku pikir aku harus lebih berusaha/bonus chapter You are The Flower of My Heart/aku gak tau ini bisa disebut prequel apa gk/baca aja deh/RnR


haiii minna, aku kembali lagi.

dan aku publish fic gaje lg, hehehe.. Ini adalah prequel **You are The Flower of My Heart**. Sebenernya aku gak tau ini bisa di sebut prequel apa gk, yg jelas cerita ny msh berhubungan.

langsung baca aja deh...

* * *

**Shine After Rain**

**Disclaimer : sudah pasti punya om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Pinky Rain**

**Warning : AU, gaje, alay, norak, OOC, n typo yg bertebaran dimana-mana**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Rated : T**

**Full Sakura POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

...

_Aku tau hidupku tidak akan mudah. Karena itu, aku pikir aku harus lebih berusaha lagi._

_Sesuatu yang kuinginkan akan kudapatkan dengan kekuatanku sendiri._

...

"Sakura cepat! Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi di kamar?" teriak _Nii-san_ seraya menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku.

"Iya, ini sudah siap kok." aku medengus sebal. Kuhentakkan kaki kuat-kuat saat berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Kulihat Sasori-_Nii_ berkacak pinggang sambil melotot padaku.

"Kau lama."

"Aku kan harus bersiap-siap _Nii-san_."

"Sakura...**KITA INI HANYA AKAN KE RUMAH NEJI YANG NOTABENE ADALAH TETANGGA KITA UNTUK MENGANTAR KUE**!" teriak _Nii-san _marah-marah.

Aku hanya menyeringai sambil menjulurkan lidah. _Nii-san_ menghentakkan kakinya sebal sambil berjalan menjauhi kamarku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

_Kaa-san_ menyuruh _Nii-san _untuk mengantar kue ke rumah Neji-_Nii _yang letaknya tepat di seberang rumah kami. Dan aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk ikut dengan _Nii-san_ karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Neji-_Nii_. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika sehabis membuat kue _Kaa-san _pasti mengantarkannya kepada keluarga Hyuga itu begitu pun sebaliknya, karena keluarga kami memang sudah dekat.

Aku mengenal Neji-_Nii_ dari kecil. Kami selalu bermain bersama saat masih kanak-kanak. Meskipun usiaku 4 tahun lebih muda darinya tapi Neji-_Nii_ tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Neji-_Nii_ sangat dewasa. Dan aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak berani mengutarakan persaanku itu. Bukan karena takut ditolak. Hanya saja aku takut setelah aku mengutarakan perasaanku Neji-_Nii_ akan menjauhiku. Aku takut hubunganku dengannya tidak akan sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi Neji-_Nii _yang selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Ya, aku memang masih SMP, tapi dia tidak harus memperlakukanku seperti itu kan.

"Tau begini tadi aku pergi sendiri saja." gerutu _Nii-san_.

"Aku kan hanya ingin terlihat cantik di depan Neji-_Nii, Nii-san_. Apa itu salah?"

"Kau itu masih kecil."

"Aku tau, tapi..." langkahku terhenti. _Nii-san _juga ikut berhenti. Ku pandang hazel milik Sasori-_Nii_. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu ku lihat _Nii-san_ menghela napas.

"Kalo kau begitu menyukainya, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja." kata-katanya lebih terdengar seperti perintah di telingaku.

"..."

_Nii-san_ menghela napas lagi. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." ajaknya. Segera aku mengikutinya dibelakang.

...

_Aku tau hidupku tidak akan mudah. Karena itu, aku pikir aku harus lebih berusaha lagi._

_Sesuatu yang kuinginkan akan kudapatkan dengan kekuatanku sendiri._

...

Sasori-_Nii_ mengetuk pintu yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya, sementara aku berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa kotak kue.

Tak lama kemudian ada yang membuka pintu dan menampakkan sosok pria tampan dengan rambut coklat panjangnya. Dia tersenyum. Mata peraknya menatapku lembut.

"Hai Sasori, dan juga Sakura." sapanya. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Tidak. Adikku yang manis ini ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi karna tidak berani akhirnya dia memintaku untuk menemaninya." celetuk Sasori-_Nii_.

"_Nii-san_...!" protesku. "Kami ke sini untuk mengantar ini. _Kaa-san _baru saja membuat kue." jelasku sambil memberikan kotak kue pada Neji-_Nii_.

Sasori-_Nii_ mendengus, sementara Neji _Nii-san_ hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan _Nii-san_.

"_Arigatou_... ayo masuk." ajaknya.

"Wah sepertinya rumahmu sedang ramai." ucap _Nii-san_ saat mendengar suara berisik dari dalam rumah.

"Ah itu..."

"Siapa Neji?" interupsi seseorang. Lalu dari balik punggung Neji_-Nii_ muncul seorang wanita dengan rambut cepol dua. Aku belum pernah melihat wanita itu. Siapa dia?

"Tenten. Ini Sasori dan Sakura. Mereka datang unutk mengantarkan kue." jawab Neji-_Nii_. Perempaun itu hanya ber'oh'.

"Oh iya Sakura, Sasori. Perkenalkan ini Tenten, pacarku." Neji-_Nii_ tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan pacarnya. Tunggu? Apa katanya tadi? Pacar?

"Pa..pacar?" ulangku.

"Hm. Ah.. iya kau pasti terkejut ya. Aku memang tidak bilang kalau aku punya pacar." dia tersipu. Baru pertama kali kulihat dia seperti itu.

"Hai. Neji sering sekali membicarakanmu Sakura. Katanya dia punya tetangga yang sangat cerewet tapi saat tertawa dia sangat manis. Ternyata dia tidak bohong." wanita bernama Tenten tadi tertawa.

"Begitu ya, hahaha..." aku pun ikut tertawa. Tapi sepertinya malah terdengar aneh.

"Ayo masuk, ikut makan siang bersama kami." ajak neji-_Nii_.

"_Etto_..."

"Kami sudah makan tadi." Sebelum Sasori-_Nii_ menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku buru-buru memotongnya. "Kami datang kesini hanya untuk mengantar kue. Kami permisi dulu." aku berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Hyuga.

"Sakura...! Oi Sakura...!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sasori-_Nii_.

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan berlari kekamar. Langsung kujatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menumpahkan segala rasa sesak yang sedari tadi ku tahan.

Kami-_sama_, aku menuykainya. Benar-benar menyukainya. Sejak dulu. Sejak kami masih sering bersama. Bahkan sebelum perempuan bernama Tenten itu mengenalnya, aku sudah menyukainya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Apa dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca isi hatiku? Apa baginya aku ini memang hanya seorang anak kecil yang cerewet? Anak kecil yang manja?

Aku teringat ucapan Sasori-_Nii_. _Kalo kau begitu menyukainya, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja._ Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut. Aku takut dia membenciku. Aku takut dia menjauhiku. Apakah aku pengecut?

...

_Aku tau hidupku tidak akan mudah. Karena itu, aku pikir aku harus lebih berusaha lagi._

_Sesuatu yang kuinginkan akan kudapatkan dengan kekuatanku sendiri._

...

Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kenaikan kelas 2. Sudah satu tahun semenjak aku tau bahwa Neji-_Nii_ memiliki pacar, dan kudengar mereka akan bertunangan. Tidak apa-apa. Kini aku sudah bisa menerimanya. Menerima bahwa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sasori-_Nii_ ketika dia tau aku diantar oleh Utakata-teman satu klub karateku. Aku baru saja membuka pintu hendak masuk rumah. Sejak kapan dia di situ?

"Temanku."

"Teman yang mana?"

"Teman satu klubku _Nii-san_."

"Kenapa kau bisa pulang bersamanya?" _Nii-san_ lebih terdengar menginterogasi bagiku.

"Itu karna _Nii-san_ tidak datang-datang. Makanya aku pulang bersamanya."

"Kan aku bilang setelah mengantar ibu belanja aku akan menjemputmu tapi kau malah pulang dengannya."

"Apa salahnya jika aku pulang dengannya _Nii-san_. Toh kami juga hanya teman."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah _Nii-san_ aku lelah."

Aku kemudian pergi meninggalkan _Nii-san_ yang marah-marah. Aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar lelah. Aku ingn istirahat agar nanti malam aku bisa belajar untuk ujian besok.

Aku tidak tau kenapa _Nii-san_ jadi berubah seperti itu. Sikapnya jadi lebih protektif padaku. Jika aku ketahuan di antar oleh anak lelaki dia pasti akan menginterogasi anak itu. Atau jika dia tau aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang maka dia akan dengan senang hati membuat anak itu kapok untuk mendekatiku. Kalau begini caranya aku mungkin akan susah mendapat jodoh.

...

Aku mendapat teman baru. Dia baru pindah dari Oto. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti mayat, dan rambutnya hitam gelap. Dia juga selalu tersenyum.

"Hai. Namaku Shimura Sai. Salam kenal." dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah Sai, kau boleh duduk." perintah Kakashi-_Sensei_.

Kemudian anak yang bernama Sai itu berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Sampai mata sekelam malamnya tertuju pada sebuah bangku tepat disampingku, kemudian dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya.

"T-tentu." jawabku gugup. Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup. Saat ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya, ternyata dia juga sedang melihat ke arahku dan dia tersenyum. Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang kala mata emerald-ku bersirobok dengan obsidiannya. Kami-_sama_ ada apa denganku? Kurasakan wajahku yang terasa panas.

...

"Sakura, bagaimana menurutmu si anak baru itu?" tanya Ino saat aku dan dia hendak ke kantin saat istirahat.

"Maksudmu Sai?"

"Iya. Bagaimana dia menurutmu."

"Aa.. dia... tampan." jawabku polos dan itu justru memancing rasa penasaran Ino.

"Waah tak ku sangka kau akan mengatakan hal itu. Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya?" ledek Ino.

"Bukan begitu, aku..."

"Tenang saja Sakura aku pasti mendukungmu." potong Ino antusias. Aku hanya diam tanpa bisa menyangkal. Karna jujur ku akui aku memang menyukainya saat pertama kali melihatnya. Senyumnya itu entah kenapa mengingatkan ku pada Neji _Nii-san_.

...

_Aku tau hidupku tidak akan mudah. Karena itu, aku pikir aku harus lebih berusaha lagi._

_Sesuatu yang kuinginkan akan kudapatkan dengan kekuatanku sendiri._

...

"Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

**Deg.**

Jantungku mencelos saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sai. Hatiku sakit. Dadaku sesak. Pasalnya bukan padaku dia mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi pada sahabat pirangku. Ya, pada Ino.

Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka saat aku akan ke toilet. Sudah satu tahun sejak Sai pindah ke sekolah ini. Aku pikir kedekatanku dengannya selama ini memiliki arti khusus baginya. Ternyata selama ini dia menyukai Ino. Bodohnya aku. Dilihat pun harusnya aku sudah tau. Sudah pasti Sai lebih menyukai Ino dari pada aku. Lihatlah Ino. Dia cantik, pintar, dan ramah pada setiap orang. Mana mungkin orang tidak menyukainya. Sedangkan aku? Mungkin aku tak kalah pintar dengan Ino. Tapi secara fisik sepertinya aku kalah darinya. Aku juga kurang pandai bergaul dengan orang lain. Dengan diriku yang seperti ini mana mungkin Sai menyukaiku. Bodoh. Aku sempat berharap Sai juga menyukaiku. Benar-benar seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

**Deg.**

Untuk yang kedua kalinya hatiku mencelos.

Aku sulit mempercayai apa yang baru saja ku dengar. Ternyata Ino juga menyukainya. Lalu kenapa saat itu dia bilang begitu? Kenapa dia bilang dia akan mendukungku jika ternyata dia juga menyukai Sai. Kenapa dia menusukku dari belakang?

Tidak. Dia bukannya menusukku dari belakang. Tapi ini memang salahku. Salahku yang selalu pasif dan tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa. Salahku yang selalu diam dan tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku. Ino tidak bersalah. Dia hanya secara kebetulan menyukai orang yang sama denganku. Kami-_sama_, untuk yang kedua kalinya aku harus merasakan patah hati.

...

_Aku tau hidupku tidak akan mudah. Karena itu, aku pikir aku harus lebih berusaha lagi._

_Sesuatu yang kuinginkan akan kudapatkan dengan kekuatanku sendiri._

...

Aku sedang berdiri di halte bus. Karena _Nii-san_ tidak bisa menjemputku dan aku dilarang keras pulang bersama laki-laki akhirnya aku mengalah dengan pulang menggunakan tranportasi umum. Bus.

Emerald-ku membulat demi melihat sepasang makhluk yang kini sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan mesra di seberang jalan. Mereka sedang tertawa bahagia.

Sesak ku rasakan pada dadaku. Tanpa permisi liquid bening sialan ini mengalir dengan derasnya dari mata viridian-ku. Aku terduduk sambil memeluk lututku yang terasa lemas. Ku tenggelamkam wajahku dalam lipatan tanganku dan terus menangis. Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Aku terus menenggelamkan wajahku. Sedikit bersyukur karna sekarang tidak ada orang di halte ini selain diriku.

"Seperti orang bodoh saja."

Aku mendongak demi mendengar sebuah suara. Di sampingku sudah berdiri seorang anak lelaki. Dia tidak menatapku. Dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan dalam saku celananya, dan rambut pantat ayamnya. Sejak kapan dia ada disana? Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Aku yakin sekali dia berbicara padaku, mengingat tidak ada seorang pun disini selain kita berdua.

"Untuk apa menangisi orang yang bahkan tidak memikirkanmu. Benar-benar seperti orang bodoh." imbuhnya.

Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. "Ya, aku memang bodoh." sahutku.

Kudengar dia mendengus. Aku tak tau apa maksud dengusannya itu. Dan aku juga tidak peduli.

"Ini." aku kembali mendongak saat dia mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. Kini dihadapanku dia sedang berdiri sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan. Hei, ini sudah jaman kapan sih? Masih ada saja yang membawa sapu tangan kemana-mana.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan ya. Berhentilah menangis. Toh dia juga tidak memikirkanmu sama sekali. Kenapa sampai susah begitu sih." dan kenapa juga kau harus peduli? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu, hei orang asing.

Namun aku tetap menerima sapu tangan yang dia berikan. Dan percaya atau tidak air mataku berhenti mengalir. Aku juga tidak mengerti.

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Anak laki-laki itu sudah ngeloyor pergi meninggalkaku.

Akan aku ingat anak laki-laki itu. Akan ku ingat wajahnya, dan rambut anehnya itu. Dia yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali yang telah memberiku sebuah sapu tangan, meskipun aku merasa ini adalah hal norak karna jaman sekarang masih ada yang membawa sapu tangan kemana-mana. Dia yang meskipun ucapannya ketus, tapi entah bagaimana mampu menghentikan air mataku yang bahkan aku yang sedari tadi berusaha menghentikannya tapi tidak juga mau berhenti. Dan dia yang memberiku kekuatan agar aku tak lagi menangisi seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah memikirkanku. Dia... akan selalu ku ingat.

...

_Aku tau hidupku tidak akan mudah. Karena itu, aku pikir aku harus lebih berusaha lagi._

_Sesuatu yang kuinginkan akan kudapatkan dengan kekuatanku sendiri._

...

Penerimaan murid baru di Konoha Senior High School.

Aku senang karna berhasil masuk di sekolah ini. Lebih tepatnya kakakku yang merasa senang. Sebenarnya aku ingin masuk di sekolah biasa saja, bukannya di sekolah negeri ternama seperti Konoha Senior High School ini. Sekolah terbaik yang ada di Konoha.

Alasan _Nii-san_ sangat kolot, katanya supaya dia tetap bisa mengawasiku jika di sekolah, secara dari dulu aku selalu satu sekolah dengannya. Dia pikir aku ini penjahat apa yang harus diawasi gerak-geriknya.

Dan karena Kaa-san juga sangat mendukung Nii-san jadilah aku disini. Di sekolah ini. Dengan _Nii-san_ yang akan selalu mengawasiku. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan dia jadi berubah _overprotective _begitu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang sekolah. Aku menolak keras pergi ke sekolah bersama _Nii-san_. Tidak perlu dijelaskan apa alasannya.

Namun langkahku terhenti demi melihat sesosok makhluk yang sangat kukenal. Wajah itu. Gaya berjalan itu. Dan rambut raven pantat ayamnya. Sosok laki-laki yang takkan pernah ku lupakan. Aku sangat senang. Aku merasakan sesuatu.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat bersyukur karna telah masuk di sekolah ini. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berterima kasih pada _Nii-san_ yang telah memaksaku masuk ke sekolah ini.

...

_Aku tau hidupku tidak akan mudah. Karena itu, aku pikir aku harus lebih berusaha lagi._

_Sesuatu yang kuinginkan akan kudapatkan dengan kekuatanku sendiri._

...

Uchiha Sasuke. Akhirnya aku tau namanya. Aku senang. Bahkan hanya dengan mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku mulai menyukainya.

...

Aku melihatnya. Dia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sayang aku tidak sekelas dengannya. Tapi tidak apa. Aku tetap bisa melihatnya setiap hari, meskipun dari jauh seperti ini. Aku senang. Aku merasakan sesuatu.

Tapi apa itu? Kenapa semua anak perempuan menatapnya? Kenapa mereka semua meneriakkan namanya? Aku tidak tau kalau dia ternyata begitu populer.

Apakah aku bisa mendekatinya? Dengan aku yang pengecut ini apakah aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya?

...

Onyx-nya terpejam. Rambut raven-nya tertiup angin. Bahkan dalam posisi seperti itu pun dia tetap tampan.

Kulihat dia yang sedang duduk bersandar disebuah pohon besar dihalaman belakang sekolah. Dengan matanya yang terpejam, aku tidak tau dia benar-benar tidur atau tidak. Yang jelas dia mampu membuatku terpukau dengan sinarnya yang menyilaukan itu.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan. Ayo cepat." seru Kurenai-_Sensei_ di depanku. Aku kemudian segera menyusulnya sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang dimintai tolong oleh Kurenai-_Sensei_ untuk membawakan karna beliau kesulitan membawa sendiri.

...

_Aku tau hidupku tidak akan mudah. Karena itu, aku pikir aku harus lebih berusaha lagi._

_Sesuatu yang kuinginkan akan kudapatkan dengan kekuatanku sendiri._

...

Karena dari dulu aku pengecut, aku selalu gagal mendapatkan keinginanku. Karena tidak melakukan apa-apa, makanya tidak dapat apa-apa juga.

Tapi kali ini sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan mengejarnya. Mengejar cintaku. Aku tau tidak akan mudah mendapatkan seorang Uchiha sepertinya. Tapi aku sudah bertekad. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan duduk diam dan menunggu. Aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang kusukai. Sudah cukup aku merasakannya.

Tidak peduli dia akan menolakku, atau justru malah akan membenciku. Kerana aku sudah bertekad. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Dia sedang duduk di halte yang ada di depan sekolah. Tumben hari ini dia tidak membawa motornya. Apa dia sedang menunggu bus? Atau dia menunggu jemputan?

Sepertinya dia kesal karena yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Aku tersenyum melihatnya ketika dia mendengus kesal.

Aku mendekatinya yang sedang merapatkan jaketnya karena dingin. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Hei." sapaku. Dia mendongak tanpa menjawab sapaanku.

Hei, apa kau tidak ingat padaku? Aku adalah gadis cengeng yang pernah kau marahi karna menangis seperti orang bodoh.

"Ini untukmu. Kau pasti bosan, kan." hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padanya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak ingat padaku. Aku pun tidak berniat untuk mengingatkannya. Tidak apa-apa. Karna mulai sekarang aku akan membuatnya terus mengingat namaku. Dan segalanya tentang diriku.

"Hn, makasih." kata pertama yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Meski ekpresinya sangat datar saat mengucapkannya tapi aku senang. Hingga tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Mmm ... Sasuke-kun." aku menyebut namanya. "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, tapi sepertinya tidak pernah ada kesempatan untuk ngobrol." kurasakan wajahku memanas saat mengatakannya. "Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Dari kelas satu sampai sekarang." lanjutku.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya. Apa kau tau Sasuke-kun, sulit sekali saat aku hendak mengatakan kalimat itu.

Kulihat onyx-nya melebar. Sepertinya dia terkejut.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku bilang aku suka kamu. Oh iya, namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Ingat baik-baik ya." aku meremas rokku menahan gugup. Sebenarnya aku merasa takut. Takut dia akan menolakku.

"Hn. Aku tidak bisa." seperti yang kuduga. Kami baru saja kenal. Terlepas dari kejadian saat aku menangis. Tidak mungkin dia akan menerima pernyataan cintaku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Heh? Kenapa? Kenapa setiap cewek yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu selalu kau tolak? Apa diantara mereka tidak ada yang membuatmu tertarik?" aku tidak tau kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak ada alasan apapun."

"Hmm ... aneh!" aku menggumam sendiri.

"Tapi kau terlalu cepat memberi jawaban. Kau belum kenal aku lebih jauh kan. Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku. Ingat ya, namaku Sakura." aku kemudian berlari menerobos derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi. Entah darimana kekuatan itu berasal, aku tanpa sadar menyatakannya.

Aku tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Aku malu. Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Tidak peduli bajuku yang mulai basah kuyub karna hujan.

...

_Aku tau hidupku tidak akan mudah. Karena itu, aku pikir aku harus lebih berusaha lagi._

_Sesuatu yang kuinginkan akan kudapatkan dengan kekuatanku sendiri._

...

Kuhentakkan kakiku dengan kesal. Aku berjalan menuju kamar _Nii-san_ dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Aku tidak bisa memafkan sikapnya yang sudah seenaknya memukul Sasuke.

"_**Nii-san!**_" kugebrak pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Dia langsung terlonjak kaget karna aku yang dengan sangat kasar membuka pintu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Sakura? Bikin kaget saja." protesnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikap _Nii-san_. Kenapa _Nii-san_ melakukan itu pada Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Waah kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-_kun_'." cibirnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

_Nii-san_ menghela napas. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka Sakura." jawabnya akhirnya.

"Maksud _Nii-san_?"

"Aku tau kau menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi jika ternyata dia tidak menyukaimu. Sudah cukup aku melihatmu yang selalu menangis karna patah hati. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis lagi." jelasnya.

"_Nii-san_..." suaraku melembut.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka terntaya _Nii-san_ selalu memperhatikanku. Aku juga tidak tau ternyata dia tau aku yang selalu menangis diam-diam. Aku mulai mengerti sikap protektifnya selama ini. Dia hanya ingin melindungiku. Ternyata dia begitu menyayangiku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sisinya.

"Terima kasih _Nii-san_. Tapi aku berjanji, untuk kali ini aku tidak akan menangis. Aku menyukainya _Nii-san_. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasori-_Nii_. Dia hanya menepuk surai merah mudaku dan mengelusnya lembut. Aku tau kau akan mengerti _Nii-san_.

...

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakan taruhan itu dan mengembalikan jamnya Gaara?" bujukku pada pria bertato _'ai'_ dihadapanku ini. Mata jade-nya menatapku intens. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapannya itu.

"Kau tau kan Sakura, sejak dulu aku menyukaimu." ucapnya lirih hampir seperti bisikan. Aku tau. Sangat tau.

Saat kelas satu dia pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi kutolak karna aku menyukai Sasuke.

"Gaara, aku..."

"Kau akan selalu menyukainya, aku tau itu. Tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan. Apalagi si Uchiha itu juga menyukaimu."

"Apa maksud..."

"Mau kubuktikan?" tantangnya. Aku masih bingung dengan maksud ucapannya.

"Kalau kau mau jamnya kembali, larilah keliling lapangan sebanyak 50 kali." setelah itu Gaara pergi meninggalkanku yang masih diam.

...

"Terima kasih karna kau menepati janjimu Gaara." ucapku beberapa hari kemudian saat aku bicara berdua dengan Gaara di halaman belakang sekolah.

Dia tersenyum. "Akhirnya kalian pacaran. Selamat ya Sakura." aku tak menyahut.

"Sudah kubilang kan dia menyukaimu. Aku bahkan memancingnya dengan mengatakan kalau kau ini adalah pacarnya. Dan kau tau, dia tidak menyangkal." dia kembali tersenyum. Senyum getir. "Semoga kau bahagia Sakura." imbuhnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu dia pergi. "_Arigatou_, Gaara..." aku tau dia tidak akan mendengarnya. Tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya.

...

_Aku tau hidupku tidak akan mudah. Karena itu, aku pikir aku harus lebih berusaha lagi._

_Sesuatu yang kuinginkan akan kudapatkan dengan kekuatanku sendiri._

...

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kekamarku. Kusempatkan untuk tersenyum saat _Nii-san_ menyapaku ketika dia sedang menonton acara bola di tivi. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan kututup kemudian kukunci begitu aku masuk. Aku masih bersandar dipintu. Perlahan tubuhku merosot dan aku terduduk dilantai.

Pikiranku kacau. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi saat ini. Saat ini yang kuinginkan adalah menangis meraung-raung. Menumpahkan seluruh sesak yang kurasakan di dadaku. Tapi aku sudah janji pada _Nii-san_ kalau aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Tapi rasanya begitu sesak _Nii-san_. Seperti ada batu besar menimpa dadaku. Dan aku kesulitan untuk bernapas. Ku tahan. Sebisa mungkin harus kutahan air mata ini.

Kuingat lagi ucapan Sasuke-_kun_ saat itu. Dia bilang bahwa dia diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan Karin. Aku bahkan tak tau siapa itu Karin. Dan aku juga baru melihatnya hari ini.

Kami-_sama_, kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Apa salahku? Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Kalau bisa apapun akan kulakukan untuknya. Tapi kenapa? Apa karna aku yang terlalu mencintainya sehingga Kau menghukumku seperti ini. Atau karna aku seorang pacar yang tak baik, makanya dia lebih memilih untuk bersama wanita lain?

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus bagaimana?

...

Kurasakan tetesan air hujan kian deras dengan semakin derasnya air mataku. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat masih memelukku. Aku harus melupakannya. Harus melupakannya. Kalau dia berbuat begitu aku akan semakin menyukainya.

Aku masih terisak dalam pelukannya. Maafkan aku _Nii-san_. Aku menangis. Kuharap kau tak melihatku yang seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" tuntutnya.

Tentu aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_. Sangat mencintaimu.

"Saku jawab aku."

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." dan tangisku makin kencang. Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Aku suka Sasuke-_kun_." akuku.

"Iya. Aku juga suka. Berhentilah menangis." hiburnya sambil terus mengelus rambut gulaliku.

Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku masih mencintainya. Jadi untuk kali ini bolehkan aku egois? Bolehkah aku egois dengan tidak melepaskannya? Bolehkan aku memilikinya meskipun akan ada seseorang yang menangis karenaku? Bolehkah?

Pelukannya kian melonggar dan dia menatapku. Onyx yang sangat kurindukan. Dia mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening lebarku sehingga sekarang kening kami menempel. Aku ikut tertawa saat dia tertawa.

...

_Aku tau hidupku tidak akan mudah. Karena itu, aku pikir aku harus lebih berusaha lagi._

_Sesuatu yang kuinginkan akan kudapatkan dengan kekuatanku sendiri._

...

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Akhirnyaaaa...

ide ini udh nyantol lumayan lama di otak ku dan aku senang karna bisa publish.

gimana? pasti abal dan gaje ya...

tapi aku harap para readers suka.

jangan lupa review ya, jaa ne... sampai jumpa di fic ku selanjutnya ^^


End file.
